


Airlove

by Ravaatu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Cute, Dean is scared of planes, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravaatu/pseuds/Ravaatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to take the plane and Cas comes with him. Dean is terrified of planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airlove

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had just boarded the plane. Yeah of course Cas didn't need a plane. He could just disappear in a creepy way, like he always did. But you know... Dean fucking hated planes. So he sort of... asked Castiel to come along since his brother couldn't. It had been hard to spit the words out. It took Dean one week to make Castiel understand it without directly saying the words. Every time Dean tried to talk to him, the angel tilted his head and stared at Dean while the hunter opened his mouth, closed it, interrupted himself and finally found another subject to discuss, or simply left with a huff. He'd finally turned it into a dare.  
"An angel in a plane! Well, I wonder how THAT would look. Hope you won't be afraid of heights," he taunted.  
"I come from Heaven Dean. I looked upon this earth from thousands of miles away, and have since then scoured the skies. How could I be afraid of heights?"  
"Irony's a bitch, Cas."  
But the blue eyed man took the said "challenge" and came along for the ride.  
~  
The flight attendant was smiling so hard it had to be hurting her face. But she was hot. So Dean flirted as she greeted him on the plane, and winked. He was going to ask her if she'd fancy some altitude action when Castiel, who was just behind Dean, interrupted the whole thing. He just stepped next to Dean and said:  
"Let's go and sit down hunky bear."  
What the fuck?! Dean turned red. The flight attendant chuckled a bit and gave Dean a friendly smile. How humiliating. Why was Cas so weird? It really was a pain in the ass sometimes. The trench coated angel had already called him that once. It was actually kind of... Cute. No. Wait no no no! Cas just ruined his chances with the sexy flight attendant, nothing was cute about that!  
"Dude what the hell?!" forcefully whispered Dean, trying to catch up with Cas who was already putting his suitcase above their places.  
Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and tugged. The angel followed the movement and turned around to face him.  
"Cas, we already talked about that, you can't be weird in public an..."  
The angel, who was intensely looking at Dean, just approached his hand towards Deans face, head tilted, and touched the corner of his lips. That definitely interrupted Dean, and the hunter froze, bewildered. What the hell. Cas had never done something that strange. Before Dean's confused glare, Castiel just added "You had a crumb," and sat, examining the seat belts with a frown.  
Dean rolled his eyes and just sat down, arms crossed, sort of sulky.  
~  
Ok. The plane was gonna leave, like fucking fly off of Mother Earth in ten minutes. Just that thought made Dean want to throw up. But come on... it was Dean. He wasn't gonna throw up because of a plane... Only heavy drinking made him puke, and even then, he could hold his liquor, he wasn't some kind of weak flower!... Maybe sleeping was the solution to not empty his bowels?! Yeah. Sleep.  
~  
Fbajianazushwu.... Whuuuu–? Aaaaah! The plane was shaking, the speed increasing. Shit, Dean hadn't had time to freaking prepare his mind for that. His heart was gonna collapse. He looked at Cas to calm down. Wait...what? Uh. He looked at Cas to see how the angel was doing, NOT to calm down.  
What the hell. The dude was reading a magazine. And the most not-for-dudes one of all. The bright pink title read "Women's health" and under it "fashion, sex advice, dating tips" were scrawled artistically. Dean choked on his own saliva. (Yes... Sometimes he drooled while sleeping). Cas turned his head to look at Dean.  
"Dean, what is a 'leap frog position'?" he frowned.  
Jesus. Dean blushed and chocked even more. He would've laughed if he hadn't been dying, drowned in his own saliva, in a metal tube with two flimsy wings, that was about to try and leave the fucking ground. Did God want to kill him or something? Of course Cas HAD to ask about a sexual position that Dean visualized and that could be realized during anal sex. Damn it. Dean grabbed the bottle of water that was lying on Cas's lap (he must have bought it when Dean was asleep). His shaking hands made him spill the water on his white shirt, (SERIOUSLY?!) but he managed to drink for his life's sake and stopped chocking.  
Maybe that was worse.  
Now he was just facing the angel who was still staring, waiting for an answer. Wait, was that his eyes doing shit or was the angel actually staring at his wet-and-now-visible torso...? Byzjskhuyj. Plane shook. Fuck. Dean's stress was at its highest point, swallowing his mind, his breath. He shut his eyelids, violently gripping the arms of his seat, hoping that the blue eyes next to him wouldn't see it. Wouldn't see his fear. Dean wasn't allowed to be afraid and show it, wasn't allowed to be weak. He had to be brave, take care of the people he loved. Like his father always told him.  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his own. Castiel's hand. The hunter didn't move. And the soft, warm hand just squeezed his in an everything's-gonna-be-alright way. It was... Nice. Dean had actually wondered how Cas' hands would feel. They were even softer than he had imagined. But he never believed he would actually get the chance to touch them. The plane flew off the ground. Worse fucking part of all the experience. At that precise thought, the angel's fingers firmly and reassuringly intertwined with Dean's. The hunter certainly would have turned too red to survive if he hadn't been concentrating on not dying from a heart attack. The thumb of the strong hand was gently rubbing the skin of the shaking one. Dean was breathing hard, eyes still shut, trying not to feel the overwhelming fear of the plane going higher and higher. And then he felt another hand. Castiel's other hand. It was softly caressing his arm. The soft touch went from his elbow up to his shoulder. Dean started breathing better. The touch was so tender it actually calmed him down. The hand, slow and caring, made its way up to his neck. It started brushing him softly with the tip of its fingers. At that point, Dean had goosebumps all over the half of his body Cas was touching. After a laps of time Dean was unable to determine, the fingers started to skim his face. They were lightly caressing his jaw line, up to behind his ear. Was the plane already way up in the air? Or still taking off? Dean didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered right now was Cas. Castiel. The angel, the man who had always been here for him. Even right now, although it was a small stupid thing, he was here. How many time had Cas helped him? How many times had he saved his life? So many... Too many. The angel's hand softly made its way back to his chin, and Castiel's thumb gently brushed Dean's lips. At that precise moment, Dean opened his eyes and turned his face to look at the angel. The blue eyes were totally in his personal space. Dean smiled at that thought, and drowned his green gaze into the invading blue one. He loved the angel. Deeply... and had for a long time. That moment just had to happen for Dean to realize and accept it. The staring was familiar ground for them. But that particular instance was, for sure, the most intense one of all. Castiel had never just looked at Dean. He understood him, saw _through_ him, and didn't need unnecessary words to just get it. There always had been a mutual silent understanding between them. And right now, Castiel was seeing right into his heart and Dean was accepting it. He felt his face relax into a smile. Cas smiled back.  
The hunter leaned closer. He closed his eyes once again but this time to press his lips against the angel's ones. Their lips slid together perfectly. Castiel opened his mouth slightly, and Dean followed suite. But the kiss was still soft, slow, each discovering the other. Castiel's hands were slowly touching Dean's face at the same time, and Dean's hands were messing with the angel's black hair. They were finally fully together and Dean had no doubt that this relationship would last. Maybe forever...  
"Please sirs!"  
The "sexy" flight attendant was standing in the aisle next to them. Wow haha, to Dean she really was not that sexy anymore.  
"There are children in this plane," she frowned.  
Cas' only answer was to look at her and say:  
"What is a 'leap frog' position?"  
The flight attendant turned red and left with an angry huff. Dean just bursted out laughing and leaned on Castiel to give him a small kiss in the neck. Castiel tilted his head, like Dean loved, and looked at him with a slight smile.  
"I am happy I make you laugh Dean. But why? Was that an inappropriate question?"  
Dean looked at him, eyes full of love.  
"Well, boring people would answer yes. But who the fuck cares? I _could_ explain it to you right now, but I'd rather show it to you," Dean stated with a smirk.  
The not-so-naive angel laughed, and added:  
"I would love that."  
They leaned in for a kiss. Dean pulled back suddenly.  
"Oh and dude, what the hell of a nickname is 'hunky bear'?!" he asked with a huff.  
Castiel laughed and answered:  
"Oh. That was just a trick of mine. Yes Dean, I sometimes use my 'srangeness' and supposedly socially awkward angel status to make others uncomfortable and keep you close."  
"Ha! You bad angel!" answered Dean with a soft, loving smile.  
The angel kissed him again. After a while he pulled back and looked right into the hunter's eyes to add:

"You are worth it Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah. That's my first fan fic ^^ hope you liked it.


End file.
